Tomb Raider : When Love comes Back, What Does It Bring?
by JojoBig20
Summary: Lara Gets contacted by Kurtis, and she thinks it's just to comfort her after the events on Yamatai (I've changed the order of stuff a bit, I mean, just Imagine if AoD had the same graphics and controls as TR2013) and to chat. But Kurtis is feeling stalked by some weird spirits, sending him all sorts of visions and illusions. There will also be chapters from Kurtis' point of view.
1. Chapter 1

OK, this is the first time that I write and publish something, so don't be too harsh. Also, the events here are a little changed because I think Lara was too old in AoD, so I wanted to make her a slight bit younger. In here, she's 21 and the stuff in AoD took place before the crash of the endurance (I know the games aren't linked) Also, instead of using this "…" for dialog I will use this –…

For those of you who didn't play Tomb Raider 2013, this is a SPOILER ALERT !

-ONE-

When I reached the door of my house it was already too much. All I wanted was a shower and then sleep. When I walked into the main hall, three familiar faces ran in front of me, and as they were speaking, I rested my mind for a bit and I recognized them : by my left was Zip, Alister by my right, and Winston in front of me, all of them helping me sit on the sofa near the fireplace. I told them everything, how Roth, Alex and Whitman died, how Sam was on the brink of being possessed by an evil Sun Queen, everything about the Solarii, and during my tale they didn't even blink of breathe.

I went into my room, took a very long shower, then changed into my pajamas, even though it was only afternoon. I slipped under my sheets and within minutes, I was asleep. I felt so tired that I felt I could sleep for days.

When I woke up next morning I felt soothed and calm. With the vanilla smell in my room and the feeling of privacy it offered, everything was nice and cozy. Seconds later, Winston knocked gently at the door and came in with my favorite meal.

-Your breakfast, Lady Croft. Beans on toast. I also wanted to make you one of my recipes, chicken soup.

-Oh, Winston, you're a champion with food. Did you bring me some coffee? I asked.

-Lady Croft, I think it's not the best idea to give you coffee after so many nights during which you hardly slept, I'm convinced. After he said that he smiled in a way that only my parents once could.

-Always careful. I love you for that, Winston, I said and hugged him tight after he placed the food on the side of my bed. He said nothing, but instead hugged me back with even more affection.

-Come downstairs after you eat and leave the plates here, Lara. He left. He called me Lara, he only does that instead of saying "I love you". I ate in rather a hurry and left downstairs after I braided my hair and put on some decent clothes.

When I came downstairs, I found Zip and Alister, waiting for me with their arms open. They hugged me dead tight, and I guess they missed me a great deal because it wasn't a group hug, they hugged me one at a time, and each one gave me all their love in a squeeze.

-Lara, you have no idea how scared we were after we heard about the wreck. Winston almost fainted when he heard your name on the news. Zip said after we sat near the fireplace.

-I missed you so much, Lara, I knew you could do it, Alister said and seemed at a loss for words.

After Zip punched his shoulder lightly, Alister stood up, went to the tech room and handed me an envelope when he came back. When I looked at it I was perplexed. It read:

**To : Lara Croft**

**From: Kurtis Trent**

**Adress of the receiver : England, Buckinghamshire, Croft Manor.**

Then a careless handwriting appeared when I flipped the envelope on the other side :

**Lara, please answer ASAP**.


	2. Chapter 2

-TWO-

I open the letter, unable to breathe, while Zip keeps asking me who's this "Kurtis" guy. The handwriting on the letter is more taken care of, even if it's obvious that the letter and the envelope were written on by the same person. The letter read:

**Lara, I'm not gonna begin with "Dear" or anything like that. I want you to know that I heard the news and was devastated. I know that perhaps you wouldn't feel the same for me, but let's just say that… No, I can't tell you this through a damn letter. There is an email address and a phone number below, please contact me in any way. I hope I'll hear from you soon**

**Kurtis**

I read the letter again, and again, and again. This didn't even make sense… I know he knew my address, almost everyone I meet knows it, but to contact me like that… And with those things he said he sounded really desperate for me… Desperate. For me. Kurtis. That was great news because when he moved his hand all over my body just to steal something from me back at the Louvre, I can't deny it, I loved it. And I would give my whole collection of artifacts to see him again.

"So?" Zip asked. "Who's it from?"

"A friend I made a few months ago. Kurtis Trent" I said almost mechanically, words coming out of my mouth without passing through my brain. "Zip, can you book a VIP table at Casse-Croûte for me? Not now, I don't know when Kurtis will arrive here." I added the last sentence quickly, seeing he was hurrying to the tech room.

"I'll go upstairs in my bedroom and call him. I shall tell you when he plans to come" My voice sounded excited, with all my efforts to keep it neutral.

Back in my room I was smiling while dialing the number he gave me. After a few seconds he answered

"Hello?" His voice sounded calm, but sad and I could sense a hint of hopelessness in it.

"Kurtis? It's… It's Lara… I got your letter" He sighed.

"Thank goodness, Lara, I thought you were.. Oh, never mind, are you ok?" Of course I had to tell him the story again, but I spared him the details about Alex, Roth and Whitman, I don't think strangers' names will please him much.

"Holy shit, Lara, you must be… I can't even find a word for it." I think I spotted concern in his voice.

"So, when can you come here?" I asked, obviously taking him by surprise.

"What do you mean?" He sounded so confused and also very cute. I felt my face becoming hot and I was pretty sure my cheeks were already crimson.

"When do you want to come at my home, Kurtis? Is it that hard to get?"

"Well, I don't know… I'll buy a ticket for England tomorrow."

"Great" I couldn't hold myself from smiling "Call me when you reach the airport and I'll come and pick you up from there"

"Sure thing, Lara. Talk to you soon" I 'heard' him smiling too. "Bye" he said, after a pause.

"See you then, bye". I hung up. By the time I replaced my phone back into the pocket my mouth was hurting from the smile I couldn't hold back. He was coming here. Why was I so happy? So excited? Surely it was because of the thought of seeing an old friend. This thought kept me blazing until bedtime, when I fell asleep quickly and dreamed about flying disks with claws, deep blue eyes and a gorgeous, slightly tanned, muscled body.


	3. Chapter 3

-THREE-

The next morning poured without any special events. Just the usual breakfast-then-work-out routine. As I stepped out of the shower, wearing only a towel, my hair wet, I heard the phone ring. I was so nervous thinking that it may be him. And it was. I answer the phone and the first thing I hear is a lot of background noise… _He landed…_ My heart just skipped a beat. _Darn, Lara, get a grip! He's just a friend! _Actually, he wasn't really a friend last time I saw him. More like a "frenemy" of sorts. Anyway, nothing big, nothing to make me so excited.

"Hello?" I said, disappointed that my voice sounded like an excited little girl's.

"Lara? I just called to tell you… I bought the ticket and um… I'm at the check-in office in New York… So maybe I'll be in England, like, tomorrow morning?" he said, his trembling voice told me that he was walking very fast. Tomorrow… He'll be here tomorrow… These were great news, I just couldn't wait to hug him so tight he wouldn't be able to breathe_… And?_ My inner voice asked impatiently. And tell him I missed him. _And?_ And nothing!

"Great!" I heard myself say. "I'll ask my butler to come and get you."

"Oh, that's… Thanks…" I heard the slight disappointment in his voice and resumed immediately:

"But on second thoughts… I'll come pick you up myself! When does your plane leave?" I asked.

"Two hours from now. Until then I wanted to call you for a chat." He sounded strangely more happy now… Maybe he wants to see me as much as I want to see him. I checked the clock. It was 3:22 PM, which means in New York the time is… Around 8 AM…

"Kurtis, how much time does it take to reach Heathrow?" I asked.

"Not much, maybe 4 or 5 hours… Why?"

"Because this means you'll be here tonight… A lot faster than you told me" I sounded excited again. Damn!

"Umm… Yeah, sure… Look, I gotta go now, but I'll see you soon. Bye." He said.

"See you then" and I hung up.

Five hours… It seemed like an eternity… But until then I had nothing better to do than wait… Perhaps I'll take a nap to pass the time. I threw myself in the comfy bed in my room and fell asleep, dreaming sgain about those blue eyes, that body and that frisbee with blades…


	4. Chapter 4

**-FOUR-**

As Lara hangs up, I put the phone back into the pocket of my jeans after I shut it down. My plane will leave in half an hour, and hopefully without any of those apparitions and ghosts that haunt me almost wherever I go.

I light a cigarette and wait until the time passes. When I throw it's stump in the bin and turn to head to the plane, I feel surrounded by cold, thin mist. _Not again_, I plead, hoping desperately that my flight wasn't going to be disturbed by those horrible visions again.

And luckily, it wasn't. I found out that the air conditioning was on, but somehow I felt warm until… _Until Lara hung up_, a small voice inside my head said, with an I-told-you-tone. _Admit it, you want her_, the voice said, happily jumping and flying around my brain. As much as I wanted to dismiss this as e mere statement that meant nothing, I couldn't. _Damn, I want her… Badly…_ I said to myself. Temporarily accepting the possibility of being in love with Lara just to shut that little voice's mouth, I walk into the plane, find my seat, place my luggage and close my eyes, trying not to bother my fear of flights.

_I find myself in a dark room that seems to belong to an old and abandoned prison. There are only skeletons around and I start to wander about to see if I can escape. Suddenly, one of the bodies that still had flesh on it starts moving. Its slender hands escape easily from the oversized wall-hung cuffs. As the thing tries to stand up and face me, its hands start moving and contorting in a very disturbing way, without making any sound. When it raised its head the light offered by a torch on the wall revealed a mutilated face with missing lips, rotting eyeballs and a small, black worm shimmying out of the nose._

_When the creature opened it's mouth, a kind and warm female voice said "Sir, Do you need anything?" _

I opened my eyes and found a beautiful blonde flight attendant sitting on the chair by my left and asking:

"Sir, I'm sorry for waking you up, but you seemed rather uncomfortable." She said and pulled closer to me. "Were you having a nightmare?" Now she leaned closer, almost forcing her generous cleavage in my face.

"Yeah, thanks for waking me up" I muttered, still shaken by the odd dream. "Do you have any pills that can help in case of… I dunno, air sickness or anything?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." She said with a smile and raised to her feet, then went to bring that pill.

I took it and felt gradually better in the hours that followed.

I reached England with no trouble… Well, no trouble for others, but it wasn't actually the basic, problem-free flight for me.

When I got outside, I checked one of the clocks and I saw it was 8:10 PM.

I checked my phone, went to call logs and hit redial.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, please review, tell me what should I improve (mostly everything I suppose). In this chapter Kurtis enters for the first time in Lara's house, see his reaction and what will happen when he asks for his Chirugai back.

**-FIVE-**

My phone rings and wakes me up from my little nap. After a few seconds I find it… in my pocket… Kurtis was calling. God, maybe he reached Heathrow. I pick up and hear his cute-trying-to-sound-cool-voice.

"Lara? Can you talk?" I take a deep breath, try to calm myself and then speak with the most seductive voice I am capable of.

"Yes, Kurtis. Did you reach the airport already?"

"Umm yes, and I think I'll just book a room at a hotel around here and take a cab to Buckinghamshire tomorrow" He says and the yawns, producing the sweetest sound a man could make. _Lara! He said he'll sleep at a hotel! _My conscience warned, alerting all my radars.

"No, Kurtis, there's no need to, stay right where you are, I'll be there straight away." I say, forgetting about that calm seductive tone.

"Okay, I'll wait here then." He said, then hung up.

Before I knew it, I was in the garage trying to pick a car. I decided on a gorgeous black BMW, nothing too expensive to draw attention, but nothing that Kurtis wouldn't recognize. When I realized I was still wearing some old comfortable clothes, I ran upstairs, slipped into a black top that surprisingly enhanced all my features, threw some skinny jeans on me then picked a pair of high-tops. I went to the garage again, grabbed my keys and hit the road.

Only when I was getting closer to the airport I noticed the way I looked: scruffy. My ponytail wasn't combed and shiny, but looked like I've been through Yamatai all over again. My face wasn't relaxed, I even found out I was frowning a little. Only my eyes were showing a bit of vitality. They were shining as always. My oh-so –red-without-lipstick-lips looked washed out, but I gently bit them and they where back to normal.

I was the only person driving so I decided to shift to the fourth gear. In no time I was parking my car and started looking for Kurtis.

There he was. A tall man, wearing a pair of black jeans, black sport shoes, and a white T-shirt, covered by a black jacket. His brown hair was exactly as I remember it, with those loose strands that here hanging so sexy around his face. His deep blue eyes didn't notice me, but he was looking around helplessly and I could stand there forever to contemplate him, but my heart didn't let me.

He was carrying a small hand luggage and nothing else… Maybe that's all he had… Or all he needed.

I hurry towards him, almost running and trying to hold back the smile and the happiness scream that was urging to come out.

He finally notices me and his perfectly sculpted lips part into a welcoming and roguishly cute smile as I approach.

Without really knowing what I do, I wrap my hands around his neck and hug him very very tight. Our bodies glued to each other and I take a deep breath, filling my brain with the fresh fragrance and the slight tobacco aroma that still lingered on him, this seductive combination being my favorite scent ever. His scent.

I let out a sigh of relief and then release him from my hug, but still standing very close to him.

"Hey there!" he says almost whispering.

"Hi…" I mutter. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" I ask.

"Well, I do… Just for the record, I missed you too" he says, then dead silence.

I take his rather light hand luggage and put it on the back seat of my car.

When we're finally on the road back home, I notice that he looks sleepy. He leans back and relaxes. I turn on the radio, the calm voice of Selah Sue singing "This World" filling the silence.

He doesn't seem to want to sleep. He just let his head fall on his shoulder so that he can look at me. I act as if I don't see him, and let him contemplate me all he likes. As I shift gears, I feel his hand cover mine. After a pause during which his palm was still resting on mine, he grabs my hand and I let him tangle our fingers together. We both smile and I can't help blushing.

We drove home like this, holding our hands until it was time to get down. I grabbed his luggage from the back seat and we walked into the main hall quietly.

When we entered, he couldn't hold his amazement.

"God, Lara! You live here?" he asked almost whispering, then resumed. "But I'm not very surprised. It suits you."

"Why thank you, Kurtis, and yes, I live here. Now, let me show you the available bedrooms" I said and I started going up the stairs. He followed, and I showed him all the five bedrooms that were closest to mine. Then I led him to a sixth one, positioned right in front of mine.

"This is the only room that has a bed as comfy and healthy as the one in my bedroom, which is right there" and I pointed the door.

"Well, then this is where I'll sleep." He said with a smile. I opened the door to what was now his new bedroom and helped him unpack. When we finished, he asked:

"Hey, do you still have my Chirugai?" I looked at him puzzled. So that's what he calls that Frisbee.

"Well, I do." I said, a very nasty, mischievous and tempting idea popping into my head. "But is this what you came here for?" I asked, ready to put my plan into action, my conscience alerting me with every move.

"Well, not really, but whilst I'm around…" he said, approaching me. Probably he sensed my intentions.

"What is it you came here for?" I said and bit my lower lip, giving him a provocative look. What's wrong with me?

"Well" he says and steps even closer "I came for…"

"Say it!" I whisper, when his face is inches from mine. I can feel his warm breath as he sighs then says in a hushed tone:

"I came for you…" he said. Oh my god, I can't believe we're gonna do this!

He takes my head in his hands and kisses my lips, not breaking it until my hands are around his neck again.

This time it's me the one who kisses him, then he responds passionately, letting his tongue fill even the smallest distance that was between us half an hour later. I don't know what the time is and I don't much care. All I cared that moment was about him.

He clutched his hands on my hips, slowly rubbing my back as we kiss.

Remembering that the idea was mine in the first place, I take off his jacket, then his T-shirt, leaving him half naked.

He takes along and sets my hair free, letting it hang on my shoulders. I then drag him on the bed, let him sit and he drags me on his lap. Then he takes off my shirt, my pants and my boots, leaving me only in my underwear. I undo his belt and throw his pants off him.

We then both lay on the bed, with me on top of him. Quickly our underwear gets lost and we turn, letting him on top.

He starts kissing my neck and from there, all the way down my body. When he finally hits the spot, my body curves with pleasure as I gasp for air, surrendering to him.

He starts kissing me again, this time setting me on fire, letting me feel his urge to have me. As we raise into a sitting position, our bodies still touching, he kisses my neck again, the heads for my breasts. We slip under the sheets, him on top again, then he finally drags me into a bath of sensations, both of us gasping for air at regular times, letting our bodies have each other, forgetting about any rational thing.

When we were close, our breaths quickened, and later transformed into moans, then he starts kissing me, but it wasn't desire and tender love as before. This time it was a bit violent, I could feel he simply urged for this just as much as I did.

After another few minutes we both find our relief at the same time, my mind blown temporarily as he lay beside me on the bed and drags my face on his chest.

Only before falling asleep I noticed how good his body looked, having a clear sight on all of him, for the blanket was long lost along with our clothes. We slept like that, admiring each other's bodies until we fell into a heavenly peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

-SIX-

I wake up in a comfy bed, naked, someone playing with my hand. I suddenly remember all the events from last night, smiling.

Unlike when I fell asleep, a blanket was covering me and Lara, leaving only our torsos uncovered.

I can tell that she was already awake, and looking at my body just like last night. Yep, I'm hot, now there's no doubt. I smile even more at the thought that a man like me banged a woman like her. I mean, not only is she a countess or something, but she's so beautiful, her features being everything someone can ask for. She's also very smart, a lot smarter than I'll ever be, not to speak of the way she… Jeez, she just blew my mind last night. I hope I blew hers too. A mischievous grin shows up on my face.

"Mornin'" I mutter, raising in a standing position and looking at her. I smile, then she raises too, looking around. I finally see her face clearly and she looks so fresh, like she didn't even sleep at all. Her hair's not tangled, but instead it falls perfectly on her shoulders, waving it's way down.

"How did you sleep?" I ask, waiting for an I-just-had-sex-smile. Not getting what I wanted, she looks at me a bit surprised and intrigued at the same time.

"God…" she whispers, horror showing on her face. "Kurtis, we… We shouldn't have done this."

Her reaction surprised me.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because I… we… I'm not sure I… Can't believe I'm saying this… I'm not sure I did it out of love, Kurtis…" she says holding her head in her hands. Not out of love? I'm shocked, not by the fact that she may not feel for me what I feel for her, but because she feels so guilty for making love. Trying to comfort her, I wrap my hands around her waist, sending a mutual invitation to cuddle. She accepts it, placing her head on my chest as I lean back, lying under the sheets again.

I feel a warm drop of water on me, and I look at her to see that she was crying. What should I do, Lara crying is the last thing I want to happen. She raises her head up a bit to look at me, then lowers it back.

"Why are you crying, Lara?" I ask.

"Kurtis, we shouldn't have done this…" she says with hiccups. "What if I'll be pregnant?"

"You won't, trust me. I pul… I took care of it" I say. " Besides, I'm sure it was out of love." My voice was as calm and warm as possible. "Now stop crying, you're breaking my heart." And she really was, I didn't just say it.

"How can you be so sure about my feelings?" she asked, her eyes red and I wiped her tear away and hugged her very tight, our bodies gluing to each other. She hugged me back, continued crying and I whispered in her ear:

"I just felt that you love me too. You just can't tell me that you didn't feel it when our heartbeats synchronized last night. Even now, through this hug, you tell me you love me just as much as I do."

I paused and let her spill more tears, then resumed:

"I was afraid of it before but" now I broke the hug, forcing her to look at me. She gave me a most hurt and loving gaze. "But now I'm not." Say it, Kurtis. Say what she needs to hear.

"I love you, Lara" I whispered, then leaned forward and kissed her, giving her all the residual lust that wasn't given last night. She answered back, her hands going wild through my hair, while I was holding her head between my palms. Then I lowered them, brushing her rather big breasts, and letting them rest on her hips.

We broke the kiss and I saw that she wasn't crying anymore, but smiling. She started kissing my neck and heading for my ears. When she was there, she whispered too:

"I love you too, Kurt. I'm sure of it" I couldn't hold a smile and when I started to kiss her neck too, she backed away a little, looked at me and started kissing my chest. _I may like where this is going_ I thought, my mind going dirty again. It's so confusing how she passed from a mood to another so quickly, but often these changes were for better.

She now started kissing me around my bellybutton, heading lower… and lower… and lower…

"Lara, you don't have to do this, you know" I said quickly.

"I know" she kissed around the lower part of my body, giving me shivers down the spine. "I'm just returning the favor" she said and I gasped for air as waves of pleasure came without warning. Damn, I really didn't want this to have a happy ending, It was against my principles to… well… to finish on her…

Luckily, she stopped before giving me more of what I loved but also dreaded.

We dressed up, made the bed and went to have breakfast. She introduced me to Winston, Zip and Alister and they were very cool, even the old guy, not to speak of Zip, who apparently knew all the expressions that English people used, but still stuck to the American talk, looking relieved to find another of his kind in that almost deserted house.

At one point, Lara said she wanted to read something, so she went upstairs, probably in her bedroom.

Thinking I'll get another piece of her tonight I followed her when I finished talking to Zip. When I was halfway through the corridor, a nasty headache hit me and I fell on the floor.

_I was again in that prison cellar, with that decaying body coming towards me. Suddenly it came to a halt and contorted its arms under the rotting shirt on it. Then the décor changed, me and the body standing now in Lara's bedroom._

_The thing walked to her bed and there she was, on the bed with a rather big book in her hands. She didn't seem to notice us, not even when the body came closer to her. I tried to move, but I couldn't._

_Then I try to yell, but no sound came out of my mouth. The body put its hands around Lara's neck then with a light move, her head fell on the ground, a small crimson line from her mouth and blood was squirting on the beige sheets of her bed_

_I tried desperately to move, to yell, but my body was as easy to move as a statue and all that came out of my mouth was silence._


	7. Chapter 7

**-SEVEN-**

As I turn a page of "Ancient Runes and How To Read Them", I hear a male voice screaming just outside of my bedroom. I walk out cautiously and see Kurtis on the floor, his eyes closed and still muttering something and moving in a disturbing way, as if he had the most terrifying nightmare on Earth.

I put my hands on his shoulders and try to wake him up. I say his name a few times then slap him gently on his face. Suddenly he stops moving and voicing weird sounds, now looking as normal as always. I kneel beside him and place his head in my lap. His angelic face could be looking at me now if his eyes weren't closed. I check his pulse and see that he's still alive, then I resume my attempts to wake him up.

He opens his blue eyes looking straight into mine and I feel like he's looking into my soul. I smile at him and he looks so confused.

Before I know it, I'm being squeezed by his arms. Not that I didn't like it, it was just surprising, given the way he was acting minutes ago.

"Kurtis?" I say and break the embrace. "Why were you on the floor screaming?"

"Because I… I keep having these dreams, Lara" What he says surprises me. He stops for a second the continues.

"At first, they were just about a rotten body, but then today I want to come to your bedroom and when I'm almost at the door, a headache strikes me like lightning and there I am, in your bedroom, with that body next to you ripping your head off." he says then looks at me, his eyes with tears ready to pop out.

We get up and go to my bedroom. I sit on the bed, thinking what should I do about this.

"Look," I say as he sits next to me "I know you have some telekinetic powers, I saw you at the Louvre. And I wondered many times if these are the only powers you've got" He looks at me, waiting for me to speak. I don't, letting him enlighten me about his powers.

"Well, there's something I call farsee, and it's like an out of body experience, only I'm not dead, and it helps me see stuff around me without moving. It has a pretty long range, I can explore your domain from here and outside of it." He says this, looking at me all the time, and I try to avoid his gaze, fearing that he may find out how concerned I am for him.

"Well," I start, an idea popping into my mind. "What if these dreams of yours are linked to some kind of mental power of yours… What if you can see the future?"

"What do you mean, that a dead body is gonna come here in a few days and cut your throat?"

"No, of course not." I say, thinking that I've faced more dangerous stuff in my life than a body. "I'm talking about some… encrypted vision of sorts."

"Well, if your head will be hopefully still on your shoulders, then it means you're in great danger, right?"

We looked through some Dream Oracles written by old Celts and started making interpretations.

"Well, I don't have any idea what this language is, but I hope you understand it." he said looking doubtfully at the book in my hands.

"Of course I do, Kurt. It says here that if you dream about a dead body, most of the cases indicate a situation solved since a long time, or a relationship that needs ending…" He gave me a peaceful look as my voice trembled on the last few words. I read them again, thinking I misunderstood them, but I translated them correctly.

"Kurtis, how long have you been dreaming this?"

"Hey, take it easy" he says then grabs my chin. "No relationship needs to end here, okay? I'm sure it has nothing to do with us, these dreams popped in my mind long before." I'm still on the edge of crying, but I nod and then a wild tear drops from my eye. I didn't feel very sad, but still, thinking that his dreams don't want us together…

He then kissed my lips gently and for a long time, in a possessive kiss that tried to tell me that I'm all his and no one could take me from him.

We continued deciphering his odd visions, but everything on "Dead Body" and "Jail" or "Prison" was about good things about to happen. If we were to fully believe in this, we should get married straight away.

Even when we went to "assassin" it said that if you dreamed about someone being killed, you should be more balanced in your decisions.

It was eight o'clock in the evening and we were still leafing books, searching the internet, but nothing useful was found. After another two hours we decided to stop and go to sleep.

"We can share beds you know." I told Kurtis when we were heading to our bedrooms, already in our pajamas. "So anytime you feel lonely you know where to find me." I didn't think of anything dirty, I only wanted to share a bed with him. He seemed to get it and came with me in my bedroom. He was only wearing pants, no shirt, so I could admire his gorgeous body until I fell asleep.

I didn't blame him, I myself was wearing only a my underwear and a very transparent night gown.

He then noticed the big wound in my side. It was healed, but only I know how agonizing it was.

"What happened to you?" he asks, gently touching the scar on my side.

"A metal rod stabbed me." He kissed that wound then he planted kisses all the way up to my neck.

He kissed my lips briefly and said:

"Come, let's go to bed."


End file.
